Greek Alienology
Vilgax travels to the ancient temple and takes Aggregor's left over power to become Ultimate Vilgax. While there, he discovers a way to create evil versions of people out of thin air. As soon as Ben discovers this, he and Reinrassic III search for him before he can get the information to Darkstar. Plot ﻿Ben is sipping a smoothing while talking to Reinrassic III (lets call him Reiny to save time). Ben: So, why are you here Reiny? Reiny: I need your help Ben Ben Tennyson. Ben: What for? Reiny: While I was speaking to the Highbreed council, a man with armor come in. His name was Darkstar. Also there was a teenaged human with nanites and what looked like Ultimate Vilgax with him. Ben: I see. Come with me. Meanwhile, Kevin was cleaning the Rustbucket III with Gwen when Ben and Reiny showed up. Kevin: Lemme guess. You wanna take my ship to Augstaka? Ben: How did you know? Kevin: It's the Highbreed homeworld. Gwen: Yeah Ben, it's not hard to figure out with Reiny beside you. Besides, there is a Plumber blockade around the planet and it contacted all the Plumber Badges to tell them Darkstar, Ultimate Vilgax, and Gordan invaded the planet. Reiny: Very knowledgable. But it's not so simple. Darkstar enslaved the planet and used the soldiers as a temporary military until he could use the Greek knowledge to turn his Black Knights into an army of your media. I have discovered he was in progress of making a military from evil copies of the universe's greatest heroes. Kevin: Ummmm... Ben: Yeah. I think what Reiny is trying to tell us is Darkstar will create evil minions of us if we don't stop him Gwen: We need to go. They all got on the Rustbucket III and flew to Augstaka. When they got there, it was snowing to keep the Highbreed cool. As soon as they landed, dozen of Highbreed attacked. Ben: This look like a job for (hits Omnitrix) Terrorstorm! Ben then makes all the Highbreed worst fears come true, making the Highbreed run away, cowarding in fear. Terrorstorm: Wow, this guy is good. Darkstar (appearing): But that won't be enough. You see, my machine is powering up fast. I will no longer need this mere pet. Darkstar threw Gordan at Ben but Ben caught him. Terrorstorm: Gordan? Are you ok little bro? Gordan: Ben? Is that you? Terrorstorm: Yes... I see you're normal. Now we need to stop Darkstar. Darkstar: Simply touching, but it's making me sick. Vilgax, kill them. Ultimate Vilgax attacked Ben, but was thrown by Gordan and his smackhands. Ben hit the Omnitrix and turned into NML. NML: NML! Omnitrix: Universal Translator activated for Alien #4. NML: Better! Now I'm gonna go ape on you Vilgax! Ben punched Ultimate Vilgax and chewed the Prypiatosian-B (NRG's species) leg off. Ultimate Vilgax: AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! Ultimate Vilgax fell. Ben shot acid out of his tail onto Ultimate Vilgax's Galvanic Mechamorph (Upgrade's species) arm, shorting it out. Ultimate Vilgax: Such, power! Ben chewed off Ultimate Vilgax's Methanosian (Swampfire's species) lower arm off. NML: Mmmm! Salad! Now to finish you! Ben smashed Vilgax's anti gravity disk, turning him into glob. Ultimate Vilgax (in a globbish voice): I will not die this way. Darkstar: Too late. You have failed. Darkstar shot a black ray at the Ultimate Vilgax glob, making it disappear. Darkstar: Aggregor, Vilgax, and Gordan have served their purpose. Darkstar's skin turned gold and his cloths ripped off. Darkstar: I am Ultimate Darkstar! To be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Power